I'd Lie
by freakishlyenergetic
Summary: Ashley thinks over her feelings for Lucas and wonders if he would ever know how she feels for him, even though everybody else in the world already knows about it. She tries to explain it thru a song, but will he ever hear it? Lashley.
1. Verse 1

I'd Lie

I'd Lie

Disclaimer: I own nothing… I only wish I did…

Chapter 1: Verse 1

_I don't think that passenger's seat_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his night_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong _

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke, I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

Ashley Tisdale was sitting on a bus bench just thinking. Thinking if she was taking the bus or just walking home, if she was going to call her mother when she gets home and mostly thinking of **him. **His amazing smile was enough to make a girl swoon, but God had to give him his bright blonde hair and shining blue eyes. God, she really likes him, anybody could see that, except him of course.

As she was thinking all of this, a shiny new black Mercedes Benz Roadster pulled up in front of her and the driver rolled down the window. She didn't notice him at first but then he called out to her with the voice that could make her cry and laugh at the same time.

"Hey Ash! Like my new car?"

She looked up and her face immediately brightened. She got u and walked over to the car.

"My my, Mr. Lucas Grabeel, haven't you traded up?"

"Well, my Oldsmobile broke down in the middle of the road the other day, so I decided it a time to get a new one. Wanna be my first passenger?"

She looked from the empty passenger's set to his expectant eyes. He looked at her as if he was pleading to her. She said nothing and turned her back to him and walked back to the bench. For a split second he thought she was going to take the bus, but he saw that she was just getting her things and he chuckled in amusement. A minute later, she got in the car, inhaled deeply and looked up to see him staring at her with confused eyes.

"What? You didn't think I was going to pass off an opportunity to ride in a new Roadster and not inhale the new car smell, did ya?" Ashley said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Lucas laughed quietly at her crazy antics and said, "I have such a weird best friend."

Ashley snorted "You realize that now? I realized that about you a long time ago!"

She watched his reaction and laughed.

"What were you doing there anyway? You never take the bus!" Lucas exclaimed.

"Hey, I take the bus! Well, not recently. Anyway, I was there thinking because Jared and I broke up."

"Well, good for you! I knew you would come to your senses!" Lucas proudly said.

"Actually, he broke up with me."

"Oh… Why? Did he tell you?" he asked, curious.

"I think he did, but everything was a blur. There was all this fighting and yelling…"

She trailed off, yet she could distinctly hear a voice in her head, saying,

_Liar_

She and Jared didn't really have a fight, nor did they yell. It was a calm and understanding break-up, and she even remembers the reason Jared broke up with her, as if he just uttered it to her.

It was because of him, it always has been because of him.

"Well," His handsome voice interrupted her thoughts, "I hope you're happy Ashley. Anyway, I for one am never falling in love."

She whips her head to him and looks at him with disbelief, as he runs his fingers through his hair.

"Really? You don't want to fall in love? Ever?"

"Nope. I swear on my precious, brand new, unharmed Mercedes Benz Roadster, that I, Lucas Grabeel, am never falling in love."

He turns to her and smiles. Ashley turns her head back to the road and shouts, just in time.

"Luke! Watch Out!"

Lucas turns his attention back to the road and quickly swerved to miss a little boy on his bike and crashed right into a lamp post.

Groggily, he turns to Ashley, "Ash? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little dizzy."

They both got out of the wreck former known as a car and Lucas checked the damages while Ashley leaned against it and watched him as he did so.

"Oh man! The car is wrecked! Well, that's what you have insurance for!"

Ashley laughed. Lucas laughed along with her. He thought that she laughed at his omnipresent optimistic attitude, but she was laughing at the fact that he swore on his brand new, UNHARMED Benz. He might just actually fall in love, but with whom? Lucas took out his phone and called a local car shop an asked for a tow truck. After the phone call, Ashley took out her I-pod, stuck one earphone in her ear and handed the other one to Lucas.

"Ooh, could you play--"

"I'd Lie? Of course!"

She knew all of his latest favorite songs and every word in every line. As Taylor Swift's voice was heard, she closed her eyes. After the first verse, she realized that it was kind of her song to him. She heard him softly singing along, smiled and closed her eyes.

As the chorus played, she realized that she could sing this for him, with a few changes.

_And I could tell you favorite color's blue,_

_He loves to sing his songs, born on the twenty third_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you asked me if I love him, __**I'd Lie**_

AN: This is the first fic and I appreciate all of those who will review even if it is good or bad. Some constructive criticism will be helpful. If people like it I'll post a chapter everyday. There are only five chapters to this. Thanks!


	2. Verse 2

Chapter 2: Verse 2

Chapter 2: Verse 2

_He looks around the room, _

_Innocently over looks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on? _

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white, Never let nobody see him cry_

_And I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine _

A day has gone by after their little "accident", and Lucas still hasn't realized what he said.

As she was sitting in her dressing room, Ashley can't help but think of what happened with her and Lucas. Was it a sign? Was Lucas ever going to fall in love? Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the voice of a certain sandy-haired boy.

"Hey Ash?" Zac asked.

"What Zac?" Ashley sounded pissed but she really didn't mean it, she told people that they always have to knock before entering.

Zac cringed.

"Oh!" he said as realization dawned on him. "It's that time of month again."

"Actually, no. You know that I hate it when people don't knock!" Ashley stated irritably.

"Oh yeah, right. Sorry." Zac apologized. They sat quietly, wrapped around their own thoughts, until Ashley remembered that Zac was there.

"Ummm… Zac? Was there something you wanted to tell me before all that happened?" Ashley said, referring to what just happened.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, I totally spaced. Your scene is next after Corbin and Monique."

"Do you know which one?" She asked as she checked her make-up.

"I think it's the one after they practice and Ryan 'betrays' you." Zac said while using hand quotes.

Ashley frowned. She had to get mad at Lucas or "Ryan". She normally used some real situation where she got angry on the person, to really fell the anger but she rarely felt anger or betrayal when she was with Lucas. All she felt was Love. As cheesy as it sounds, it's really true.

She got up and was about to leave, when she saw Zac was still sitting there.

"Ummm… Zac? What are you doing?"

"I—uh—nothing, I was just… uh… thinking." He covered.

"Okay, come on. Let's go! Walk with me!"

They walked to the set arm-in-arm. They laughed at each others jokes and looked like they were boyfriend-girlfriend. And some people teased them because they thought that they were boyfriend-girlfriend but Ashley knew that Zac has feelings for Vanessa and she secretly had feelings for Lucas. Well, she thought that they were secret. She didn't know that everyone already knew it.

As they got to the set, Zac just told Ashley a joke that he knew would make her laugh, but he didn't hear a chuckle or a giggle. He looked at her and she was staring distractedly straight ahead. He followed her gaze and when his eyes landed on a certain blue-eyed blonde, a grin slowly crept on his face.

Ashley was like that for quite sometime and some people were starting to notice that, so Zac nudged her in the ribs.

"Ow, Zac! What'd you do that for?" She exclaimed, while rubbing the injured part. "That might leave a bruise!"

"You like him don't you?" Zac asked her ignoring the comment and started to make kissy faces at her.

Ashley giggled at the sight of Zac making kissy faces.

"Like who?"

"Lucas." Zac stated simply.

Ashley stopped in he tracks and even blushed a little. Was she really that obvious?

"I'll take your silence as a yes." Zac smirked.

"Okay, I like Lucas. But…" Ashley said as Zac pumped his fist in the air. "Only as a friend."

"A friend? Are you kidding me? I've seen the way you look at him, the way you smile that special smile, just for him. C'mon Ash, I'm not blind! I know love when I see it!"

Ashley ducked her head as proving that she was guilty as charged.

"Fine, fine. I admit that I like lucas a little." Zac raised his eyebrows at her disbelievingly. "Okay, I a lot. But Zac I don't think he's gonna love me back!"

"Why?"

She proceeded to tell him about what happened the other day.

"Ashley, you can't use what he said as the basis of your judgment! Some people say stuff that they say they won't do but sometimes some things happen, you know? Just come clean with him."

After a quick hug, he left her to get ready for his own scene. She sat down on the nearest couch. She closed her eyes and thought about everything Zac said for a moment. When she opened them, she looked up and met Lucas' eyes.

He waved at her and she feebly waved back. He started walking toward her and she suddenly panicked. Was she going to tell him about her feelings now? Should she wait? A million thoughts raced through her head as Lucas was getting closer and closer. A few steps left and she decided that she was going to wait.

"Hey Ash!" Lucas greeted her as he sat down beside her.

"What's wrong?" Ashley's senses suddenly perked up and she knew that something was wrong.

"Nothing, I just wanted to sit here."

Ashley had a feeling that he wanted to tell her something but she didn't push him. So they just sat like that for a few minutes until Lucas silently took her hand, stood up and pulled her to his dressing room. He sat her down and also sat across her.

"Ash," He began as his eyes already glistened with tears. "Dad's in the hospital."

Time suddenly stood still for Ashley. Lucas' dad was like a father to her. He welcomed her with open arms into their family. He didn't look at the fact that she was a stranger. Mr. Grabeel took time to know Ashley even though she was just one of his son's friends.

"What happened?" She managed to choke out the words as tears were starting to fall.

"He had a stroke."

Ashley immediately wrapped her arms around him and he started to sob. They stayed like that for a long time. Ashley was stroking his back and hair comfortingly until Lucas calmed down. It pained her to see him like this. It pained her even more to be so near him and keep this secret from him. She wanted to be his girlfriend, the one who he can show to people. She wanted to be able to kiss him anytime and hug him for no reason.

Lucas suddenly pulled away and wiped his tears. He looked at Ashley and saw that she too was crying. He pulled out something from his pocket and gave it to her.

It was his Handkerchief.

Ashley was touched by the gesture and took it from him gratefully. She wiped her tears, faced him and said, "I'll just give it back to you tomorrow."

"No, you keep it." Lucas said as he smiled at her.

He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a hug and got up to fix his hat. Ashley also sat in front of the mirror and fixed her make-up.

"C'mon I think it's time to shoot our scene." Lucas held out his hand to her which she gladly accepted. "oh, and don't tell the guys that I cried. They might call me a crybaby."

Ashley pinched her cheeks and said to him, "Of course I won't Lukie!" Lucas scowled and Ashley laughed as they went to set.


	3. Bridge

Disclaimer: Santa baby, I want High School Musical and an I-pod too, light blue… this is my very early Christmas wish

Disclaimer: Santa baby, I want High School Musical and an I-pod too, light blue… this is my very early Christmas wish. I just hope it comes true. Oh and Santa, don't forget the rights to all of Taylor Swift's songs!

AN: This is a short one so I'm gonna post the other one maybe tomorrow! Forgive me for being so lazy to finish typing the other chapters.

Chapter 3: Bridge

_He stands there, then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you_

They just stood there in each other's arms, as if holding on to each other for dear life. They heard the people calling for his plane and pulled away and looked into each other's eyes.

"Well Ash, that's my plane. I gotta go, I'll see you on Friday.." Lucas hurriedly said as he bent down to pick up his bag.

"Okay, give your dad a hug for me." Ashley mumbled as she played with her necklace.

Lucas noticed her sadness and put his hand under her chin and lifted it to make her look in his eyes.

"Hey, he's gonna be fine. Don't worry about it. I'll call you as soon as I get there." He kissed her cheek and started to walk away.

"Luke…" Ashley called out to him. He turned around and looked at her with expectant eyes.

'I'm holding every breath for you.' She sang in her head.

"Ummm… have a safe trip home!"

Lucas turned around and said, "I'll be seein' you Ash!"

Ashley sighed and walked out of the airport.


	4. Verse 3

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I would tell you why but you would just skip it so I just won't

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait, I would tell you why but you would just skip it so I just won't. Anyway, this is the second to the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you so much for those who read this!! I really appreciate it.

Disclaimer: Would you believe it if I told you I owned it? I didn't think so.

Chapter 4: Verse 3

_He'd never tell you, but he can play guitar_

_I think he can see through everything but my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is 'My god he's beautiful'_

_So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle_

_**Ding dong**_

Ashley got up from bed and put on some sweats and walked down stairs.

_**Ring ring ring**_

On her way to the door, she picked up the phone and checked the caller I.D.

Lucas

"Hey Lukie! I thought you were coming home today!" Ashley whined.

"Sorry Ash! I got a little hung-up at the airport. I'll be there later."

Ashley went to the kitchen and got some ice cream from the freezer and a spoon from the drawer. She took off the lid and scooped a big one with her spoon and shoved it in her mouth.

"It's okay Luke, just promise me you'd be here within the year. I want you to be here when I blow out my birthday candles!" Ashley joked with her mouth full.

"Yeah, ye--hey! Are you eating with your mouth full again?" he said in his fatherly voice.

"No." she lied but she knew that he knew what she was doing.

_**Ding dong**_

"Oh My God! I totally forgot the person at the door!" She walked to the door and held the handle. "You are coming home today, right?" she asked while opening the door.

"Yup, I'll be home." Lucas said as the door opened to reveal him, fresh from the airport.

Ashley dropped everything. Her phone, the ice cream and the spoon fell forgotten and jumped on Lucas.

"Nice to see you too Ashley!" Lucas remarked sarcastically.

She got off of him and apologized. She looked behind him and saw a guitar case along with his suitcases.

"What's with the guitar?" She asked curiously.

"Well, I just saw Bob there in my room back at the house and realized how much I missed playing him." Lucas stated.

"Oh ok—Wait, you named your guitar Bob?" Ashley asked incredulously.

"Yup!" Lucas cheerfully answered with a pop on the end.

"Okay," Ashley said as she picked up the guitar case, stretched out her arm giving it to him. "please, please, please play a song for me."

She begged him with her puppy dog eyes and her cute little pout. She knew he could never resist this, and soon enough he grabbed the case from her.

Ashley cheered a little and followed Lucas to the living room. He sat down and she settled her self across him. He got out his guitar and started to strum.

_Do you remember when we were just kids, _

_and cardboard boxes took us miles from what we would miss_

_schoolyard conversations taken to heart_

_and laughter took the place of everything we knew we were not_

_I wanna break every clock, _

_the hands of time could never move again_

_we could stay in this moment_

_for the rest of our lives_

_is it over now, hey hey, is it over now_

_I wanna be your last first kiss,_

_That you'll ever have_

_I wanna be your last first kiss_

Ashley was so in love with his voice that she closed her eyes and just drunk in all of his words and notes as he sang.

When he was done, Ashley immediately snapped out of her gaze and smiled at him.

"That was amazing!"

"Well, I am amazing!" Lucas praised himself and received a playful slap in the arm. "I'm kidding, I'm kdding! Anyway, thank you. I appreciate the compliment." He said as he smiled and looked into her eyes.

Ashley was slowly going red and made a quick distraction. She stood up and picked up the fallen ice cream and spoon and pocketed her phone. She felt Lucas' questioning gaze follow her as she went around the room so she decided to speak up.

"You want me to get you something to drink?"

"Yeah, sure, but you know that I could get it myself. I practically live here!" Lucas said referring to the million times he was in her house.

"Okay, do you want to watch the movie now? I could order the pizza and Chinese food now." Ashley offered.

"Sure, I'll just pop in the dvd." He said walking into the kitchen after her. "Hey, don't you think people find it weird that we eat pizza with Chinese food?"

"I think so. V finds it repulsive." Ashley said as she made her way to the house phone. As she reached for the phone, it rang. She looked at the phone, then at Lucas and back to the phone and said.

"Freaky."

Lucas laughed at her and reached for the phone before she could. He stuck out his tongue at her as he answered.

"Hello? … oh hi V. Yeah, I just got back from the airport. Yeah, she's here. Hold on." He covered the mouth piece and scowled. "It's your best friend Vanessa."

Ashley laughed at his scowl and said to him in her baby voice, "No one could wepwace my wittwe Wucas!" he stuck his tongue out to her and left the room.

She turned away and turned her attention to the person on the phone.

"Hey V! What's up?"

"No, you tell me what's up! You're hanging out with Lucas again! Ew, are you eating Chinese food with pizza again?"

"Not yet." Ashley smirked.

"Gross, I don't know how you could stand that! Ick!"

"Well, not all of us are picky like you! Why'd you call anyway?"

"Oh yeah, Hang up." Vanessa demanded.

"What?" Ashley asked, confused.

"Hang up!" Vanessa repeated with the same force.

"Huh? Why?"

"La duh. I'm giving you an excuse to go hang out with your boyfriend!" Vanessa sing-songed.

"Shut up V! For the millionth time, he is not my boyfriend! He's my best friend!"

"Then what am I, Chopped Liver?"

"Of course you are!" Ashley teased.

"Yeah, whatever! If he isn't your boyfriend, then why does he sleep over so much?"

"Well you do too!" Ashley countered.

"Well, that's different. It's not like I'm a guy!"

"Ugh, I give up. But for the last time, he is not my boyfriend!" Ashley whisper-shouted. "Again, I regret to ask, Why'd you call?" Ashley asked already annoyed.

"Well, I was going to ask you to the movies with Zac, Corbin, Monique and I. But seeing as you're already doing something…"

_Click_

"Hello? V? Huh…" Ashley put down the phone and headed back to the living room, where she saw Lucas sitting comfortably on the couch, talking on the phone. He motioned for her to sit down next to him and that he would be done in a few seconds.

"Yeah, uh huh. Okay, see ya." Lucas turned off his phone as he said, "Well, that's it. No more distractions. Where's the food?"

"Oh my god! I'm sorry I forgot to order the food." Ashley said as she stood up. Lucas chuckled and caught her arm and pulled her back.

"Don't worry Ash. I just called for it. I was just trying to get your goat."

Ashley huffed and pouted. "Meanie."

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I knew you were gonna forget so I called for the food. What'd you talk about any way? You were taking a long time."

"Umm, you know, girl stuff. Oh and something weird happened!" Ashley said. Lucas nodded signaling that she should continue, "Nessa hung up on me!"

"Maybe she got disconnected."

"Maybe." Ashley said though not convinced.

After that they spent the whole evening watching DVDs and pigging out on pizza and Chinese food.

After midnight, Lucas and Ashley went up to their rooms. It was raining hard and lightning struck. Ashley jumped on Lucas, frightened.

"Ash, can you get off me again, please?" Lucas asked.

"I'm sorry, that's like the second time today. I know this may sound like a silly request but will you sleep with me?"

"What?" Lucas asked with a smile on his face.

"Oh no, that's not what I meant—I meant—I, uh, Ugh!" Ashley stuttered, turning red.

"It's okay Ash. I get it, don't worry!"

"Thank you Lucas!" Ashley said hugging him.

"Your welcome, but can you maybe let go of me. I kinda need air." He asked and Ashley let go of him. "Thank you, Let's go!" he opened the door and let her in.

The next day:

Ashley slowly opened her eyes and saw the most beautiful face.

'My God, he's beautiful." She thought.

Lucas opened one eye and saw that she was staring at him.

"No! Don't look at me! I feel ugly today!" He said in his girliest voice, covering his face.

Ashley giggled at him and went to the bathroom. She jumped into the shower and after a few minutes she stepped out and dried off. She tried her best not to think of him, even though she can't help it. She sat down in front of her vanity and distractedly put her make-up on.

"Ash?" Lucas voice boomed from the other side of the door and snapped Ashley from her thoughts.

"Yeah Luke?"

"I'm making some blueberry pancakes. You are coming out of the bathroom to eat right?"

"Of course I am! I wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ashley said. His blueberry pancakes were the best.

She sat there with thoughts flying around in her mind.

"God! I just want a miracle to happen and make him love me more than a friend!"

She sighed and went to change, just thinking of what it would be like if he was hers.

BTW: For those of you who don't know, the song Lucas was singing was 'Inevitable' by Anberlin. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chorus Epilogue

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter of I'd Lie

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is the last chapter of **_**I'd Lie. **_**Thanks for all those who waited patiently for this. I love you guys, especially ****AdrienneMichelleHudgens, BellaLovesRypay, DizzyBaby, KlydelovesLucasGrabeel, LuCaS lUvEr aka GrAbEeLs GiRl, SierralaineWalsh, allie889, kilikiwi, mimi6555, wannabeurbaby, Stay Beautiful Forever, KatieMalfoy19, U.S. Princess, xxxjbrothersfan4evaxxx, ashleytisdale01, vlengel555, socialitegirl, justinina. And all those other people who read this and liked it but didn't want to comment, Thank you so much!!**

Epilogue

_I could tell you, his favorite color's blue_

_He loves to sing his songs, born on the twenty-third_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, __**I'd Lie**_

Lucas and Ashley were sitting on her couch, watching another movie. He had his arm wrapped around her and she snuggled up to him. they have been in this position many times so Ashley didn't read anything into it.

"Umm, Ashley?" Lucas asked her pulling away and holding her hand.

"Yes Lucas?" Ashley mimicked.

Lucas laughed at her actions and smiled. He took a deep breath and said, "I love you too."

Ashley had no idea what he was talking about, so she said with a confused look on her face, "Uhh… I love you?"

He realized his mistake and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper and gave it to her.

"No, I Love You." He said emphasizing the last statement.

Ashley's eyes widened at he sight of the crumpled piece of paper Lucas gave her.

"Oh My God, Where did you get this?"

"Zac gave it to me."

Ashley remembered exactly what she wrote and what she did to this piece of paper.

_Flashback_

Ashley was writing in her dressing room when Zac came and sat down beside her.

"Whatcha writing?"

Ashley immediately crumpled up the paper and threw it in a trash can.

"Nothing, it's nothing." She stood up and walked out of her dressing room, expecting Zac to follow her.

_End of Flashback_

"I thought I threw this out."

"Zac told me what he did when he gave it to me."

_Flashback_

When Ashley turned the corner, Zac dove for the trash can, got the paper and neated it out. It read:

_I could tell you, his favorite color's blue_

_He loves to sing his songs, born on the twenty-third_

_His sister's beautiful, he has his father's eyes_

_And if you ask me if I love him, __**I'd Lie**_

Zac smiled quietly as he read this. Ashley finally fully admitted her feelings for Lucas, even if it wasn't to Lucas. His smile even grew wider when a wild idea came to him. He got up and made a beeline to a certain person's dressing room. He knocked on the door and impatiently waited for the door to open. The door swung open and there revealed Mr. Lucas Grabeel himself.

"Hey, what's up Zac-attack?" Lucas joked, referring to the way Zac pushed past him to get in the room.

"Shut the door." Zac demended.

Lucas didn't have a clue on what was going on, but did as he was told. Zac sat on the lounge chair and pointed to the seat across him.

"Sit."

Lucas still had a confused look on his face, but still did it anyway.

"Here, read it and tell me what you think." Zac handed him the crumpled piece of paper. Lucas read it and looked up to him with a confused look on his face.

"They look familiar but I can't seem to remember."

Zac grabbed the paper back and said, "Okay, I'll try to sing it for you."

As Zac sung, a look of realization was on Lucas' face. When Zac was done, he looked up expectantly on Lucas and he looked like he was horrified.

"You… YOU have a crush on me!" Lucas said as he pointed to Zac.

Zac was appalled by the insinuation and smacked Lucas. "Gross! You are so idiotic and so clueless, man. That is just sick!"

"Well, if it's not you, then who is it?"

"You are a pathetic best friend! You don't even know your own best friend's handwriting!"

"Hey! I resent that! I know your handwriting!"

"Not mine, hers."

"Hers?"

"UGH! Lucas! How clueless could you get?!" Zac got up and grabbed a note that was pinned to the wall and gave it to Lucas.

Zac sat down again and watched Lucas compare both papers. After a long time, he looked up to Zac and simply said,

"Ashley."

Zac nodded his head and thought if it was right to ask him the next question he was about to ask.

"Now that we agree that Ashley loves you, the question is, do you love her?"

The question struck Lucas really hard. He zoned out and just thought of all the times he pent with Ashley. The first time he saw her, he, of course, thought she was hot but didn't see that he had a chance with her so he forced himself to like her only as a friend. The first time they went out (as friends), he thought she was gorgeous even thought she was only wearing jeans and a simple tee. But he again, forced himself to not like her. The first time he slept over and saw her in the morning after, her hair unbrushed and she was in her pajamas, he thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world.

While all this was going on in Lucas' head, Zac saw that Lucas was thinking it through. He waited a few minutes. When he sensed that Lucas wasn't going to snap out of it anytime soon, he got up and headed for the door. As he reached for the knob, a voice broke the silence.

"I love her."

"What?!" Zac asked excitedly, as he turned around quickly.

"I love her." Lucas repeated, with an enthusiastic tone.

Zac punched his fists upward and whoo-ed. He proceeded to tell Lucas everything, from the Benz incident, up to the sleepover.

"Wow, it's been that long and I haven't seen it. How stupid am I?" Lucas said as he smacked his forehead.

A grin crept on Zac's face.

"You're not going to ignore it anymore, right?"

"I'm gonna tell her."

_End of Flashback_

"You see Ashley," Lucas said after he told her what happened. "I've loved you ever since day one, I just chose not to love you in that way 'cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship. I love you Ash, I love you so much that I feel like I'm going to explode with joy!"

Ashley's eyes were glistening with tears and she tried to hold it back but failed. Tears were streaming down her face. Lucas wiped away her tears, and slowly leaned in for a kiss. Their kiss was so sweet and so passionate that your head would ache because it was too sweet.

"I love you, Lucas."

Zac's phone vibrated in his pocket, so he put his book and took it out.

He looked at the message first before looking at the sender.

THANK YOU!! XOXO

He put his phone down. He didn't have to look at the sender. He already knew who it was.

**THE END **

**Thanks again for your time!! Hope you enjoyed it!! Oh, and don't hesitate to leave a comment!!**


End file.
